pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fearow
/ |evofrom=Spearow |gen=Generation I |species=Beak Pokémon |egg1=Flying |body=09 |type=Normal |type2=Flying |imheight=3'11" |metheight=1.2 m |imweight=83.8 lbs. |metweight=38.0 kg |ability=Keen Eye |dw=Sniper |color=Brown |male=50 |evo= |dexevolution = 022}} Fearow (Japanese: オニドリル Onidoriru) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Fearow is a large, mostly brown bird Pokémon with a vulturine neck and broad, powerful wings. It has a large wingspan, an elongated neck, and a thin, long beak: all characteristics being a radical departure from its short-winged, stubby-beaked, pre-evolved form, Spearow. Natural abilities Fearow uses its great wings to catch air currents and effortlessly glide over large distances for as long as a day without having to land or rest. It flies high into the sky, and swoops down at its prey. By using a combination of its neck and beak, it has a long reach, allowing it to pluck bugs from the ground or easily pluck prey from soil or water as it swoops down. If it senses danger, it avoids it if possible. Evolution Fearow evolves from Spearow at level 20. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |'Secret Power'|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Egg Moves Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites Appearances Anime In one of Ash's adventures, the trainer tries to catch a large and stubborn Fearow. After this Fearow is found to be a leader of a huge flock of Spearow, Ash's Pidgeotto tries to protect him. After several failed attempts to defeat the Fearow, Pidgeotto evolves into Pidgeot. Pidgeot quickly routes the Fearow and its brood, but Ash is unable to catch it. Gary's Fearow was seen in The Ties That Bind, however, this was on a screen, and not in person. Skyler's Fearow was seen in The Big Balloon Blow-up. Tyson's Fearow was seen in Talkin' Bout an Evolution and Rage of Innocence. Rico's Fearow was seen in A Poached Ego!. In Mewtwo Strikes Back, Mewtwo used a Fearow to scout out strong trainers. * Fearow (anime) * Fearow (MS001) * Skyler's Fearow * Tyson's Fearow * Rico's Fearow * Fearow (MS009) * J's client's Fearow * Red's Fearow * Fearow (XY084) Trivia * In Generation III, Fearow's pre-evolution, Spearow, could learn Aerial Ace via level up, while Fearow didn't. * Fearow, Sudowoodo, Skuntank, and Yanma weigh as much as the male protagonist of Generation IV. * In the anime, Ash never managed to catch a Fearow. In the manga however, he did. Origins Fearow appears to be based on a buteo hawk. Names in other languages * English: Its name comes from Fear and Sparrow. * Japanese: オニドリル (Onidoriru in Romaji) from the Japanese words Oni (鬼)　and "drill". Gallery 022Fearow OS anime.png 022Fearow OS anime 2.png 022Fearow AG anime.png 022Fearow Dream.png 022Fearow Pokemon Stadium.png 022Fearow Pokémon HOME.png Fearow-GO.png Fearow GO Shiny.png uk:Фіроу Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Johto Safari Zone Pokémon de:Ibitak